


Sympathy for the Broken

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, character death. might bring tissues. bring tissues.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: It takes someone special to have sympathy for their enemies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is old. well, the first two paragraphs are old. the rest i wrote up today. its from a _really_ old bunny over at [](http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_bunny_farm](http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/). can't even tell you who's bunny it was--and digging through months of posts to find it does not sound fun. if its your bunny, let me know and i'll give credit where it's due.
> 
> NOTE 11.21.2009: found the bunny post! the origonal bunny is #6 on [this list](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_bunny_farm/6137.html) at the bunny farm.

The battle was going well. No humans—or any parts of their civilization—had been harmed, no Autobots were damaged beyond repair and the one flanking action that Soundwave’s cassettes had tried had been repelled by the twins and a team of mini bots.

Red Alert would have felt assured of their victory if he hadn’t seen Soundwave cut across Autobot lines at a dead run. He shot a quick message off to Optimus Prime, relaying both the event and the fact that he was following the communications specialist, and then took of after the Decepticon as quickly as he could.

Somehow, they avoided all the other knots of fighting mechs and kept from getting shot. Soundwave seemed to be very intent on a specific destination, and Red Alert was just as intent on making sure nothing untoward happened when they arrived. He was just far enough behind the Decepticon that he lost sight of the other mech when Soundwave jumped into a small trench.

The security officer checked the charge on his weapon, and then peered cautiously into the trench.

Soundwave was carefully picking Rumble’s broken body up from the ground. Red was no medic, but even he could tell from the amount of damage that Soundwave’s symbiote would not be returning from this battle.

The Decepticon threw his head back and screamed in grief.

Red Alert’s hand tightened on his pistol. His training was screaming at him to take a shot. Soundwave was vulnerable and alone—Red could likely take him before the Decepticon could raise an adequate defense.

He lowered the pistol. He remembered so many scenes like this from the early days of the war—so many creators crying out in grief and rage at the loss of their sparklings—that it pained him.

The security director wanted to deactivate the communications specialist—almost needed to—but he couldn’t do it this way. War was on thing, but to deactivate Soundwave now would only be murder.

Red alert stepped away from the trench and subspaced his pistol. There would be another chance, after the broken creator had his chance to grieve for the loss of his creation.  



End file.
